I DONT KNOW THIS ROMANTICA
by yeojahssi
Summary: [KAIHUN] Aku akan menemukan kesenangan disana! daripada hidup disini!


I DONT KNOW THIS ROMANTICA

Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun  
>Other Cast : Lee Sooman as Kim Karam, Park Chanyeol, Zhang yixing, Jung Krystal.<br>Pairing : Kaihun/Sekai, ChanHun, Kaistal  
>Genre : Fantasy, Romantic, Humor, Gado-gado<br>Rated : T+++++++++++++  
>Warning : Crack Pair dont like dont read! Alur melejit kek jet couster, OOC, Typo bertebaran<p>

"Aku akan kesana!"

"Kau gila sehun?! Ayahmu pasti akan marah besar bodoh!"

"Aku muak dengan ayah aku ingin pergi dari sini"

Pemuda kulit putih bersih dan mulus tanpa noda, di punggu pemuda itu bertengger sepasang sayap yang cukup besar bahkan hampir menutupi badan pemuda itu, warnanya hitam pekat. pemuda itu adalah Oh Sehun. Seorang Malaikat atas kesalahan ayahnya menjadikan ia berbeda dengan malaikat lain. Sayapnya berbeda dari malaikat lain, miliknya hitam pekat dan sangat kuat dibanding yang lain dan itu membuatnya di kucilkan karena perasaan takut. Kulitnya mengeluarkan darah berbeda dengan malaikat lain. kekesalan itu mengikutinya melihat ayahnya masih tidak menyadari kesalahannya "Aku bukan malaikat aku MANUSIA!" "aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sehunna" "tidak! Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku yixing hyung" sehun menatap pemuda itu dan dalam sekejap dia menghilang bagaikan jet.

~oo~

Sehun menuju perpusatakaan ia mencari buku buku disana, buku yang menceritakan kehidupan manusia di bawah sana.

"Bingo!"

Sehun membaca, "Gerbang Loxy? Aku belum pernah membaca ini" wajah sehun nampak serius membacanya. Ia membolak balikan halaman demi halaman. "Apa aku harus menghilangkan sayap ku?" tangan sehun reflek mengusap lembut sayap disana. Wajahnya tidak begitu yakin "Karam? Kim Karam? Aku harus menemuinya!"

~oo~

Sehun terbang ke arah luar istana malaikat ia menuju sebuah gubuk kecil di tepi kerajaan yg tak begitu jauh. Gubuk itu terlihat sangat putih melebihi kerajaannya. Semuanya putih, sepanjang sehun memandang ia hanya melihat warna putih. Dan akhirnya ia melehat seseorang disana. Seorang kakek kakek "jhogiyo~" kakek tua itu menoleh ke arah sehun. Dengan wajah cukup kaget "bagaimana ada seorang malaikat keluar dari istananya?" sehun yang mendengarnya memang sangat sulit untuk menjelaskannya. "aku ... aku.." sehun menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya meskipun ia tidak merasakan gatal. "aku.. mencari Kim Karam.. Apa kau Kim karam?" tanya sehun, kakek itu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk disana, ia mendudukkan badannya. "untuk apa kau mencari karam?" kakek itu menatap sehun dengan wajah yang amat tentram. "aku akuu mau menanyakan sesuatu" "aku kim karam" sontak sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan kakek itu. "k-kau?" "dan aku tahu kau kesini untuk apa Oh Sehun" sehun melangkah mundur ia terkejut.

"Jadi jika kau ingin menjadi manusia, kau harus melepas semuanya"

"huh?"

"aku menginginkan sayap mu itu" kakek itu melirik ke arah sayap sehun, sehun dengan napas yang tak beraturan masih belum rela melihat sayapnya pergi.

"apa tidak ada jalan lain?"

"kau tahu sehunnie semua didunia tidak ada yang gratis. Kau mau sayap mu atau kekuatanmu sebagai malaikat hilang? Dengan kekuatanmu kau bisa menaklukkan manusia bumi dengan mudah oh sehun, tapi apa special dari sayapmu?"

"kau tak bisa mengambil sayap ku kakek tua"

"ayolah oh sehun, sayapmu tak berguna bila kau ke dunia manusia, sayap itu akan berguna untukku sayap half-angel. Sayap yang sangat enak untuk dimakan" sehun menutup kedua sayapnya cepat cepat, ia tak ingin berpisah. Ia tahu sayapnya berbeda dengan ukuran malaikat lain, warna sayap sehun hitam pekat sedangkan malaikat malaikat disana sayap mereka putih seperti salju.

"oke daripada kau berpikir lama aku akan memberikanmu pilihan, pertama kau bisa memiliki sayapmu dalam 100 hari kedepan namu setiap hari satu per satu bulu mu akan menghilang, atau kau langsung memberikannya sekarang? Oh oh! Kau juga bisa memberikan kekuatanmu itu" sehun berfikir keras kali ini.

1 jam

"aku pilih pilihan pertama!" jawab sehun lantang. Kakek tua itu bertepuk tangan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sehun. "YAK! Kenapa kau pergi?!" tiba tiba kakek itu sudah di depannya. "omo!"

"ini minumlah! 2 jam setelah minum kau bisa langsung menuju dunia manusia dengan melewati gerbang loxy" sehun meraih sebotol dengan air didalamnya yang berwarna hijau pekat bahkan terlihat menjijikkan.

"Oh sehun, sebelum kau pergi aku memintamu untuk sampaikan surat ini pada ayahmu!"

~oo~

"aboji" Seorang laki laki paruh baya menghampiri sehun.

"ada apa? Hm?"

"aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku ayah dan kau juga tahu aku juga membecimu, aku akan pergi" sehun to the point.

"APA? APA KAU BILANG?"

"ayah aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" sehun menyerahkan sebuah surat dari Kim Karam tadi kepada ayahnya. Namun bukannya ayahnya menerima tapi sebuah tamparan keras mendarat sukses di pipi sehun.

"KAU GILA OH SEHUN!" sehun menatap ayahnya penuh kebencian.

"AKU GILA KARENAMU AYAH! DENGARKAN INI! AKU GILA KARENA MU KARENA SEMUA KESALAHANMU AKU BERBEDA AKU JADI BAHAN CEMOH DI LUAR SANA! KUKIRA SEMUA MALAIKAT BERHATI MULIA?! TAPI KENAPA AKU MENYANGKAL ITU SEMUA?!" sehun langsung berlari dan terbang meninggalkan ayahnya.

~oo~

Sebenarnya mereka bukan malaikat. Mereka adalah manusia yang diberi tugas special. Malaikat yang sesungguhnya menjalankan tugasnya didunia manusia dan tak ada yang bisa melihat mereka.

~oo~

Sehun terbang bagai bunyi ia sangat cepat kekuatan sayapnya memang luar biasa. Ia terbang menuju gerbang loxy, gerbang perbatasan antara dunia nya dan dunia manusia. Ia membukanya dengan mudah. Kini ia melihat ribuan anak tangga disana menuju ke bawah. Terbang mengikuti tangga itu. sehun melejit, semakin ke bawah pandangannya semakin buram. Awan awan itu menghalangi pandangannya, semakin putih, putih dan akhirnya...

~oo~

Sehun tak merasakan apa apa selain dirinya tengah terbaring. "Hei kau bangun!" sehun melotot kaget melihat kim karam sudah ada di depannya. "m-mwo?" "kau sudah ada di bumi bodoh! Sayapmu sembunyikan" karam melirik sayap sehun yang masih terbentang.

"eoh?" sehun masih belum sepenuhnya penuh. (?) -_-

"kau mau ketauan kau malaikat apa?" -_- "kau sekarang berada dirumahku, cepat ganti baju malaikatmu itu dan ganti baju dengan yang ada di lemari itu. aku akan mengantarmu menuju rumah barumu oh sehun, aku akan melindungimu 100 hari kedepan"

"kau juga jadi manusia disini?" tanya sehun wajahnya masih terlihat raut muka kebingungan.

"aku bisa melakukan apa aku suka oh sehun, ingat itu... sebenarnya apa mau mu ke dunia manusia ini?"

"aku... aku..."

~oo~

"kau akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya sehun, "benda apa ini? Kenapa bis abergerak seperti ini?" sehun kini mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil milik karam.

"heh? Masukkan kembali kepalamu bodoh!"

"wow keren sekali!" sehun nampak terpesona melihat gemerlap lampu lampu gedung2 pencakarlangit disana.

"dasar kampungan"

~oo~

Sehun mengikuti langkah karam ke sebuah rumah tingkat dua, "kita kemana?" tanya sehun sambil menatap sekeliling. Namun karam tak menjawab ia berjalan menuju seseorang yang seumuran denganya tengah duduk di balkon rumah itu. "Hei! Jiyong!" lelaki itu menoleh ke arah karam dan kaget. Seperti kawan lama yang tidak pernah bertemu setelah sekian lama.

~oo~

"kau tinggal disini sehun!" karam menunjukkan kamar baru sehun.

"apa yang akan aku lakukan disini?" sehun masih belum mengerti apa apa,

"besok kau bisa mencari pekerjaan! Dan ini berkas berkas yang kau butuhkan besok, tolong jangan merepotkan aku" karam menasehati sehun, setelah kurang lebih 1 jam

"ini ponsel! Bawalah! Kau membutuhkannya, jika ada yang menelpon kau tinggal menggesek layar ini"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia nampak begitu bersemangat mempelajari semua tentang manusia, dia sangat sangat sangat menyukai nya.

WAITING FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

GIMANA KISAH SELANJUTNYA DARI OH SEHUN?

KEPO? IDIE KEPOOO IDIE /G

MOHON REVIEWNYA^^


End file.
